


Лучше солги

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy-centric, Ethical Dilemmas, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, one-sided
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Драко Малфой — уважаемый член общества, хороший муж и любящий отец, лжец и трус. А Гарри Поттер сильно изменился.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Лучше солги

Всякая история прозаична в той или иной степени. Жизнь Гарри Поттера не укладывалась в эту фабулу. Драко точно знал, он следил за всеми публикациями, ходил на мероприятия, если он там был. Для него это стало помешательством и якорем в волнующемся море его жизни.

Яркая ли фотография на обложке «Ежедневного пророка» или краткое упоминание о самом наличии Гарри Поттера в статье о Джинни Поттер в «Дома, домишки и домища». Драко жадно припадал к каждой публикации. А потом складывал в свой личный архив.

Архив хранился в его кабинете в зачарованном секретере. Как только год кончался, сразу после новогоднего ужина Драко отправлялся в свой кабинет, закрывался там и архивировал все данные за ушедший год. Туда входили даже безделушные артефакты, раздаваемые на благотворительных вечерах, к которым Драко прикреплял бирку. Каждую из них он подписывал, тщательно выводя буквы, не допуская ни единой кляксы. Каждая содержала подробные данные о том, где была получена и какую роль Гарри Поттер играл на мероприятии.

Все свои трофеи Драко складывал в крепкий дубовый ящик, на который накладывал обезвоживающие чары, запечатывал и левитировал в маленький подвал, в который вела лишь не защищенная никакими хитрыми конструкциями лестница. Сразу за одной из колонн, установленных перед окном, прикрытая тяжелыми парчовыми шторами, стояла простая дверь. Она открывалась обыкновенным металлическим ключом, и единственное заклинание, наложенное на нее — против ветшания. Ключ от неё всегда хранился в кармане Драко, а в кабинет не допускались даже домовые эльфы.

Уборку в нем Драко также производил сам. А жена и сын ни разу не пересекали порога. И когда Драко выходил из кабинета, запирал его за своей спиной, он становился уважаемым супругом и любящим отцом. Возвращаясь же в свой личный ад, он вспоминал, что был, есть и будет трусливым хорьком, неспособным получить и кусочка желанного счастья.

Драко привык жить так. Это не вызывало ни грусти, ни разочарования. У него просто было две жизни, он разграничил их настолько четко и безупречно, что на годовщине победы мог легко отвернуться от сцены, где выступал Поттер, и внимательно слушать мнение жены о новых трендах в мире магической моды. И даже с удовольствием шептать Скорпиусу на ухо, что он уже большой мальчик и Драко ни секунды не сомневался, что он отстоит весь прием с гордо поднятой головой. Ведь дома его ждут шоколадные лягушки. Папа лично купил целое ведро! Скорпиус шепотом спрашивал, может ли съесть их все, и Драко с улыбкой кивал сыну, только просил не есть все сразу, иначе разболится живот. Скорпиус важно кивал и был одним из главных факторов, удерживающих душевное равновесие Драко Малфоя.

На Кингс-Кросс с платформы 9 ¾ в один из прекрасных дней Скорпиус отправился в Хогвартс, а Драко впервые за много лет встретился с Поттером взглядом. Он тогда быстро спрятался в свою раковину нормальности, но внутри щемило беспокойство. Взгляд Поттера пугал и почему-то казался незнакомым, хотя Драко множество раз смотрел в зеленые глаза и изучил, казалось, каждую прожилку.

В следующий раз они пересеклись в Министерстве. Драко, как обычно перед Рождеством, заканчивал поздно, подтягивая все возможные хвосты, скрывая недочеты подчиненных. Он прекрасно учел свое положение в мире и вел себя не как отец. Возможно, поэтому разочарованные Люциус с Нарциссой уехали давным-давно в свое имение во Франции. Правда, мать писала с завидной регулярностью, так что если Драко кого-то и разочаровал, то не её.

И вот вечером двадцать третьего декабря Драко практически в полном одиночестве спешил по коридорам Министерства к каминам выхода. Нововведение стало не только необходимостью, но и очень удобным элементом, расхлябывающим недостаточно организованных волшебников. Драко уже всеми мыслями был в камине, его ждали в кабинете предрождественские публикации и все с аврором Поттером на главной странице. Его синяя форма, подчеркивающая впечатляющую сохранность стройности тела, яркие глаза в привычной оправе очков, все такие же темные волосы, которых не трогала седина, а время не посягало на густоту.

Драко даже показалось, что он замечтался до галлюцинаций, потому что впереди по центру коридора стоял он самый. Плод больных фантазий или настоящий, сразу и не понятно, но Драко притормозил.

— Привет, Малфой, — тонкие губы Поттера растянулись в довольной улыбке, пробирающей до костей.

Драко не мог припомнить такой ни на колдографиях, ни на мероприятиях, где легенда мелькала вживую. Разве что она очень шла тому взгляду, который Драко видел на вокзале Кингс-Кросс.

— Потерял дар речи?

Только после этого вопроса Поттера Драко понял, что остановился как вкопанный и ни слова не ответил. Кто бы его еще обвинил в этом. Они не разговаривали двадцать лет. Не перекинулись ни единым словом. Все их общение закончилось в страхе Малфой Мэнора, захваченного Волдемортом. Тогда, когда Драко узнал Гарри, но сделал вид, что не узнал. Когда впервые столкнулся со сложной природой своей мании, которая побеждала всякий страх и позволяла мыслить четко и разумно.

— Добрый вечер, Поттер, — сглотнув вязкую слюну, ответил Драко и слегка кивнул. Он не желал вспоминать прошлое, не желал его демонстрировать. Не желал говорить с Гарри Поттером. Не желал ни на шаг подпускать его к своей тщательно замурованной в самом себе и в подвале тайне.

Гарри Поттеру всегда было наплевать на его желания, засунув руки в карманы, прямой и резкий, как лучший из мечей, он приближался к Драко ровной мягкой походкой. Совершенно незнакомой.

— Задерживаешься? — тихим вкрадчивым голосом спросил Поттер.

— Да…

— Не перетрудись, — поравнявшись с Драко плечами, так же тихо, но уже словно без единого чувства, сказал Поттер и прошел мимо.

Он быстро удалился по коридору, а замерший Драко долго прислушивался к ровному звуку его шагов и даже смог определить, когда тот завернул за угол.

Придя домой, Драко заперся в своем кабинете, сказал Астории его не беспокоить, но в отсутствие сына она настолько редко бывала дома, предпочитая заграничные поездки, что выполнить подобную просьбу было легче всего.

Весь вечер и всю ночь Драко провел в архиве. Он вскрыл каждую коробку за девятнадцать лет своего помешательства. Он искал намеки, он искал такой же взгляд, он искал следы улыбки, которую увидел сегодня. Его покрывал холодный пот, на глаза наворачивались злые слезы. Ничего. Во всех ящиках был тот самый Поттер, думая о котором, Драко думал, что сошел с ума. Во всех ящиках были несбывшиеся мечты.

Вплоть до рождественского ужина Драко застрял в своих мыслях, не мог прийти в себя, и на следующий день, когда все праздновали уже на рабочем месте, едва шевелил руками. От недосыпа мозги не подавали никаких признаков жизни, и к вечеру он ничего не успел. Подчиненные весело с ним распрощались, были даже два идиота, желающих помочь, которым Драко, естественно, отказал. Не зря он столько лет пестовал из себя новую личность. Уж точно чтобы не потворствовать своим старым привычкам.

Перебирая бумажки, уже почти дойдя до бессмысленности возвращаться домой, Драко так устал, что не услышал скрипа двери и не увидел, как в рабочий кабинет вошел кто-то. Пока этот кто-то не подошел вплотную к столу и не остановился, опустив обе ладони на столешницу.

— Привет, Малфой, — голос Поттера прозвучал так же вкрадчиво, он так же болюче царапал душу.

Драко вскинул голову и столкнулся с тем самым взглядом. И испытал страх.

***

В тридцать семь лет Драко Малфой узнал, что есть мечты, которые сбываются, и есть мечты, которые разбиваются. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы его мечты сбылись. Он ни разу, даже в самой смелой фантазии, даже в самом откровенном сне не получал того, что хотел. Гарри Поттер никогда не подавал ему в ответ руку, ни в одной из грез Драко не вожделел плотской близости. Он лишь бредил Поттером, восхищался и одновременно ненавидел. Смотрел на него как на недосягаемое небо. Можно быть рядом, но вместе не быть.

И вот Гарри Поттер пришел и разбил все мечты. Он явился и потребовал, хотя звучало словно просил, ждать его тридцатого числа. Предположил, что в интересах Драко постараться этот визит скрыть.

С полуночи тридцатого и до семи вечера, когда Поттер появился из камина в гостиной, Драко не находил себе места. Он не ел и не спал, под глазами залегли впечатляющие тени, и единственное, о чем он думал — почему не послал Поттера подальше.

Он не нуждался в ответе. Хищный, давящий на все существо взгляд до сих пор стоял перед глазами. Когда-то, давным-давно, даже у Люциуса не получалось так смотреть на маленького Драко. Отец вызывал уважение, Драко его немного боялся, но ужас, глядя кому-то в лицо, он испытывал только однажды. Когда посмотрел в глаза Волдеморту. На церемонии принятия метки, расписываясь в непроходимой глупости, Драко благоговейно посмотрел в глаза безумной жестокости. В глаза голодной пустоте.

Прошло много лет, стены Малфой Мэнора тщательно отмыли от когда-то творившейся в них грязи, добавили сверкающего света, вернули богатство убранства и ощущение мира. Гарри Поттера, стоящего у самого камина, ждало красивое, утонченное зрелище. Он не мог узнать того места, где когда-то содержался в заключении. Он огляделся, долго и задумчиво, похожий на самого себя, но потом перевел взгляд на Драко, сидящего в кресле, и снова улыбнулся.

— Привет, Малфой…

Если в Драко еще и теплились сомнения, то все они лопнули в этот момент и осколками осыпались на пол, чтобы быть растоптанными шагнувшим к нему Поттером. Незнакомым и устрашающим.

Он подошел почти вплотную, встал перед Драко, смотрел сверху вниз довольно долго, а Драко все не мог открыть рот, горло сдавило ужасом. Ужасом, который он не смог скрыть.

— Ну что ж, Малфой, вижу, я не зря тебя выбрал, объяснять будет легче.

Поттер сел рядом, все такой же подтянутый в своей форме, он казался нереальным. А потом он заговорил, и реальностью перестало казаться всё вокруг. Тихим и приятным голосом, скребясь им в самое сердце, Поттер говорил о себе и о Волдеморте. Рассказал Драко, что был хоркруксом, одним из драгоценных вместилищ кусочков души Волдеморта, недобровольным. И как все остальные хоркруксы, для победы он должен был быть разрушен. И был. Драко слушал с замиранием то, что частично знал, и то, о чем мог только догадываться. А Поттер все говорил и говорил, то рассказывал мелочи из своей школьной жизни, то акцентировал внимание на проявлениях в нем качеств, присущих исключительно темному лорду. Драко почти успокоился за время монотонного рассказа. Он не был готов услышать главную тайну и очевидную закономерность:

— Я столько лет делил тело с соседствующей моей душой. Это не могло не повлечь последствий.

Драко кивнул. Простая фраза, ничего страшного в ней не прозвучало. Страшно стало через секунду или две. Поттер улыбнулся ему снова. Не той пугающей улыбкой, а немного грустной:

— Ты все правильно понял, Малфой. И наверняка все перепутал.

Драко сглотнул. А Поттер продолжил:

— Волдеморт мертв целиком и полностью.

— Если я все правильно понял, что же я перепутал? — еле выговорил Драко.

— Что место темного лорда вакантно.

Драко вжался в спинку, он кубарем бы скатился, он уполз бы подальше, если бы только мог. А Поттер наклонился к нему поближе, смотря в глаза Драко не сквозь стекло очков, а над оправой. Прямо и жестко, страшно и властно. Он говорил вещи, которые Драко казались до ужаса глупыми. После прошедшей войны никто не последовал бы, никто не прислушался бы. Люди хотели жить, но, смотря в глаза Гарри Поттеру, Драко верил, что если и есть человек из миллиона, который совершит невероятное, то он прямо сейчас перед ним.

Трусливая, неловкая и бесплодная привязанность, которую Драко все годы так сильно боялся назвать любовью, показалась нелепостью. Недостойной существования блажью. Тем самым слабым местом, которое разглядел еще пока никому не известный с подобной стороны Гарри Поттер, лишь встретившись взглядом. Всего один раз.

Драко едва смог прошептать дрожащим голосом:

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Помощи, — неожиданно признался Поттер и резко встал.

Драко показалось, что он заплачет от облегчения. Прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока Поттер уйдет. И фраза, и освобождение от давящей близости — они были разрушительны для и без того пошатнувшейся нервной системы Драко.

— Почему ты просишь меня?

Поттер прохаживался по комнате, смотря по сторонам, оценивая шкафы с книгами, статуэтки на постаментах и картины на стенах. Рамы. Сами магические портреты разбежались, как только он вышел из камина. На вопрос Драко Поттер отреагировал, едва бросив на него взгляд, и ответил так, словно говорил что-то само собой очевидное.

— Потому что ты всегда меня ненавидел. Потому что ты жил рядом с Волдемортом. Потому что ты на самом деле способен на поступки даже сквозь дикий страх. Не думай, я не забыл тот день в этом замке.

— Что ты хочешь?

Драко пока боялся рассуждать, но ему показалось, что его тайна не раскрыта. Так почему же выбор пал на него, если Поттер не догадался о его чувствах. Чтобы узнать, надо было спрашивать, а спрашивать что-то у такого Поттера было значительно легче, когда он поворачивался спиной.

В этот раз он и ответил, не оборачиваясь, делая смысл своих слов игрой, которую еще надо понять:

— Убей меня, Малфой.

Драко снова сглотнул и переспросил:

— Что-что я должен сделать?

Гарри повернулся и мелодично рассмеялся. Не громко и не тихо, но звучно и приятно. Его голос заставил сердце ускорить свой бег, чуть не подпрыгнуть в груди. Он счастливо и спокойно улыбался. На вопрос же отвечать не стал:

— Я рад, что не ошибся в тебе, Малфой.

Драко промолчал. Он тоже не ошибся. Гарри Поттер никогда не отпустит его мысли. Не стоило и сопротивляться. А вот просьбе Драко сопротивлялся.

***

Отказав Поттеру в тот вечер перед Новым годом, Драко был очень рад, что его дом покинули без угроз и увещеваний. Его отказ не был окончательным, а Поттер давал время привыкнуть к тому, что Драко теперь знает немного больше.

После Нового года, когда работа вошла в привычное русло, и Драко снова стал задерживаться на работе, Поттер явился к нему с уже не так пугающим «привет». Они поговорили недолго, Драко признался, что Астории не будет в замке до февраля, потому что Скорпиус упросил остаться в Хогвартсе на эти зимние каникулы. У него там появились друзья, появилась целая новая жизнь. Поттер о своей семье ничего не говорил, слушал молча и продолжал лишь по делу.

В кабинет Малфоя он больше не приходил, заявляясь вечерами прямо в гостиную Мэнора. В такие дни Драко узнал очень много нового. Поттер рассказал, что он повелитель смерти, например, рассказал про дары. А Драко понял, что просьба Поттера это приказ. И у него не так уж много времени, чтобы подчиниться.

В один из последних вечеров января, уже как старые друзья, они сидели с Поттером и с бутылкой огневиски. За огромным столом, где не было больше никого, ставя наполненные бокалы на белые подстаканники, они беседовали о страшных вещах. Этот стол видал вещи и похуже.

— Ножом, — коротко заключил Поттер. — Огнестрельное оружие поведет к маглам, а нож популярен у всех и во все времена.

— Почему не Авада? Достать палочку левую, сломать и сжечь её потом, — Драко не соглашался, но он был уже жутко пьян. — Ты же не будешь сопротивляться?

— Кто знает, — Поттер пожал плечами, а Драко подавился. — Шучу. Но ты не тяни, соглашайся. Я вроде бы и мыслю всё той же головой, а начинает казаться, что люди глупы и без страха не способны на достойное существование.

Драко опрокинул в себя еще стакан и покачал головой отрицательно:

— Я не смогу, Поттер. Меня найдут, меня осудят. Что будет со Скорпиусом?

Взгляд Поттера неожиданно стал цепким, а голос вкрадчивым:

— Так любишь сына?

— Больше чем себя, — почему-то не смог солгать Драко. Потому что бессмысленно было лгать или потому что Поттер был не Волдемортом. Он был страшнее, потому что ещё не пересек грань черного и белого. Четкую грань некоторых поступков.

Поттер кивнул удовлетворенно и между делом, покачивая в руках бокал, сказал:

— Вот и думай о Скорпиусе. Если скрыть мое убийство тебе готов помогать я, то потом, когда от моего я останется не так уж и много…

Поттеру не нужно было продолжать угрозу, Драко прекрасно понял.

А в конце февраля он сдался под напором Поттера, и они вместе приглядели необитаемый остров в Кельтском море. Подготовка заняла не больше пары недель. Нож добыл сам Поттер, купил на рынке на острове Мэн. Погребальную лодку в старинных традициях и палочку, с помощью которой он её подожжет, раздобыл сам Драко. Взял в подвале, осталась от безымянных прихвостней, а позже жертв Волдеморта.

Весь архив, собираемый годами, охраняемый и обожаемый, Драко сжег за день до назначенной даты.

***

Не романтичные рассвет или закат, и даже не мистическую ночь выбрал Поттер. Посередине тусклого серого дня, под вой волн, избиваемые зимним островным ветром, Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой стояли друг напротив друга.

— Ты истинный ученик своего учителя, — с ужасом прошептал Драко, бледнея и чувствуя тошноту.

Он ничего больше не чувствовал, его трясло, а руку жгла рукоять ножа. Желудок сжимался, а в памяти всплывали картинки давно ушедших дней. От него снова хотели того же, что и раньше. Он снова не был готов.

— Мне далеко до Дамблдора, — Поттер улыбнулся. — Он и не думал заставлять убивать еще невинного мальчишку. Оставил эту честь человеку, для которого остался самым дорогим и близким.

Волосы на его голове стояли, всклокоченные ветром, от привычно прилизанной прически Драко и следа не осталось. Волосы упали на глаза, ветер дул Драко в спину, позволяя скрыть лицо. Он покрепче перехватил рукоять ножа. Не дрожать помогало четкое осознание: как бы насквозь Поттер не видел его, как бы не влезал в душу каждым словом, каждым взглядом, главного он так и не разглядел.

И Драко не мог сдержать это в себе. Подвал души переполнился, некуда больше было пихать свои тайны. Прежде чем шагнуть к Поттеру, он произнес единственное, на что еще было время, единственное, что должно было дать Поттеру понять хотя бы сейчас:

— О, нет. Даже если ты не заметил, ты превзошел своего учителя.

Драко прикусил губу, чтобы его рыдающее дыхание не вырвалось наружу, и шагнул вперед, выбрасывая руку для удара.


End file.
